Our Life Together
by Klampoline
Summary: Future!Klaine. Will change rating to M for later chapters


Hey! Hi, so i'm Klampoline on Tumblr. This is my first real fanfic so it's going to be a bit shaky

* * *

><p>In his apartment on the west side of New York City, Kurt Hummel-Anderson turned on the stove as he started cooking dinner. Blaine was to be coming home in an hour and he hadn't started preparing their food yet. Kurt's husband had been working late for the past couple of weeks in preparation for his first album. Blaine had been signed to his record label just a month ago and started recording songs straight away.<p>

The apartment was a bit empty most of the time since Kurt became an editor for Vogue. They had very little time during the week to spend with each other.

Kurt prepared the spaghetti and meatballs nervously as he waited for Blaine to arrive home. He had something to tell Blaine but he still wasn't sure what was the best way. This had been on Kurt's mind since the couple celebrated their 5th wedding anniversary a few weeks ago.

Knowing that Blaine would be home any minute, Kurt quickly finished the dinner, put it onto two plates and onto the table. He had specially set up the table with a white table cloth and a candle and a rose in a vase at the middle of the table.

Suddenly Kurt heard the sound of a key turning in a keyhole _oh my goodness, he's home._ He ran over to the door and before Blaine could turn the handle of the door, Kurt yanked it open.

"Hi" Kurt said out of breath and now suddenly looking in the face of Blaine.

"Uh, Kurt hi. Woah, you just scared the shit out of me."

Kurt smiled over his nerves and said "I just couldn't wait to see you again"

Blaine saw Kurt right through his disguise "Kurt, something's up and you arent telling me. Come on lets step away from the door and then tell me what's the matter"

Kurt's smile faltered as Blaine lightly pushed him away from the door and then shut it.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Kurt" Blaine said as he put his bag down

"N-nothing, I swear! I made you a special dinner!" Kurt said pulling Blaine by his hands into the dining room.

"Kurt I-" But then Blaine was cut off by a swift yet passionate kiss from Kurt.

"What was I saying?" Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled out a chair from the table for Blaine to sit in.

Blaine sat down and said "Kurt….this looks absolutely amazing. But what's the occasion?"

"`Just because.…we really havent had time to ourselves in awhile and I just wanted to spend quality time with you" Kurt replied with a pout as he sat down across from Blaine.

Putting his hand on Kurt's Blaine said "Okay, I believe you. Now to eat this delicious dinner. I'm starving!"

The couple ate in a comfortable silence. Kurt was frankly too freaked out to talk to Blaine, worried that his nervousness would show in his voice.

Blaine ate the last of his food and then looked up at Kurt. "Kurt, seeing that you usually can't stop talking to me when we're together something is definitely up" Blaine took Kurt's hand again and then continued

"Sweetheart, you know you can talk to me about anything"

Kurt looked down at the table and replied "I know, I just don't know how to tell…well ask you this. So I tried to make you a romantic dinner to try to….ease the tension for me."

"Kurt, just tell me please. Or else I'm going to think you're dying or something"

"Well…okay" Kurt took a deep breath and said "Blaine…I want to start a family. I want to have a baby."

Blaine gaped at him for a minute

"Well…I-I understand if you don't want to. I mean with your new album and everything" Kurt replied quickly getting up from his seat.

"No, no Kurt. Shh, I want to, I really do. I've been thinking about it too for awhile actually" Blaine said standing up from his seat and walking over to Kurt.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hand in his and said "Kurt, I really want to start a family with you."

"R-really, Blaine?" Kurt then realized that him and Blaine were crouching on the floor .

Blaine took Kurt's chin and pulled it up to make Kurt look him in the eyes "Yes, Kurt really."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and said "I love you, so much."

"I love you too Kurt"

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be deciding what to do: ie adoption or surrogacy<p>

woo

i'll probably be posting next chapter tomorrow or later tonight


End file.
